


Movie Magic

by DrWholock_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fallen Angels, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Smut, Top Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWholock_Holmes/pseuds/DrWholock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While learning to be human Cas and Dean spend a night watching a movie and all seems well, but Cas has other things on his mind and Dean may start to wonder if what lies ahead really is like something out of a different movie entirely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screen Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally written as the result of a prompt given to me by a friend who loves Top!Cas and Bottom!Dean and wanted something with plenty of smut, a pinch of fluff and a dash of angst. Voila! Hope you enjoy :D

If someone had told Dean Winchester that he’d ever get drunk with a fallen angel while watching an action movie he would have probably had looked at them like they were a few crayons short of the full colouring set and asked them for a smoke of whatever they were having. As Dean pushed the silver disk into the player he thought about the situation and paused slightly, lips curving into a faint smile as he chuckled to himself and raised his eyebrows. Hardly an average movie night though he couldn’t exactly say that Sam and he had many with the life they led.

Sometimes he was grateful for those rare moments away from everything, those precious nights where he didn’t have to kill or burn or run like hell. They felt strange almost, the time spent stretched across the sofa always feeling wasted as if there was something he had to do, someone he should be saving. His fingers moved restlessly against the worn fabric, drumming an uneven tattoo until Sam usually rolled his eyes and told Dean to knock it off. Not that he could help it.

He tried to breathe slowly as he moved back from the player, crossing the few small steps to the couch where Cas sat seeming so out of place in jeans and one of Dean’s black t-shirts. Since Cas had found his way back to the bat cave he’d seemed so lost, his wide blue eyes staring into nothingness, full pink lips pressed together, barely a word escaping them. Dean had tried to get him to talk, slowly, his voice low and calm at first as if he was trying to soothe a spooked horse but Cas had simply turned to him and eyes almost glinting with the faint sheen of tears bowed his head and walked away. It had taken almost a month before Cas had talked properly to either of them, broken and defeated, his grace stolen from him. His first words had been to Dean, words whispered in the softest voice “what is my purpose now?”

Dean tried to shake the thoughts free from his mind as he reached for the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them and offered it to Cas, finding himself smiling when the former Angel’s own lips smiled back, taking a fistful happily. He was getting better, Dean knew that much. It had almost been comical trying to teach Cas how to be human, like a baby taking its first steps, eyes wide with wonder at everything the world had to offer but Cas was starting to get the hang of things. He still couldn’t be entirely trusted with the oven though Dean chuckled fondly to himself, remembering the look on Sammy’s face when Cas had nearly burnt the kitchen down trying to make toast and the way Sam’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline with an exasperated sigh of “Dean. No more cooking for Cas. Not until I buy a fire extinguisher.”

“What is amusing Dean?” Cas enquired, his head cocking slightly towards the hunter, brow furrowed. Dean smiled softly. “Nothing Cas, just a memory, appeared out of nowhere.” He pressed a button on the remote and leant back as the opening titles began to play, suddenly grateful for Sam bringing home a DVD projector he’d found cheap, insisting that sometime they deserved a break. Dean was glad he’d gone out tonight to the library to do research. His mind wandered suddenly. Why was he happy that Sam wasn’t there? It wasn’t like he just wanted it to be him and Cas. Something twinged in his stomach then, a feeling he recognised but didn’t dare to dwell on. He shook his head. “I mean it’s Cas, it’s not exactly romantic or anything,” he thought to himself, trying to be rational. 

He blinked quickly trying to rid himself of the thoughts and focus on the events unfolding on the old projector screen hanging haphazardly on the far wall. “Typical action film,” he laughed to himself as another explosion sent fake debris and rubble flying, the main actor shouting a supposedly motivational line to his comrades as harmless gold sparks flew from their prop guns and blank cartridges scattered to the ground. 

The film seemed to last an eternity as Dean frowned, slightly pissed that he couldn’t get into it. One night off and his brain was like a live wire, a thousand thoughts swimming through his mind and forming a dense fog he couldn’t part. He turned slightly, out of curiosity to look at Cas who appeared engrossed and he snorted to himself, muttering “well at least one of us is enjoying it.”

As he turned back, he noticed what had caught Cas’s attention. Walking across the screen was a beautiful actress with smooth creamy skin and long dark hair cascading down her back, almost skirting her pert ass. Her deep blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes shone with promise as she reached for the buttons on her… “Fuck.” Dean whispered. It was a trench coat. An unexpected lump formed in his throat, catching heavily as he tried to inhale and he felt a wave of heat begin to creep across his skin. 

As the beauty eased the long coat off her slender shoulders she allowed the fabric to pool at her feet revealing a figure to die for, the soft, ample curves of her body causing a tightness in Dean’s jeans. “Shit,” he muttered, trying to discreetly slide one arm down in an attempt to cover his crotch. Why had it happened now, it wasn’t like he was some randy seventeen year old again who couldn’t so much as look at a beautiful woman without coming in his pants. A feeling of shock spiked through Dean as he realised. He’d seen those eyes before.

The pools of ocean blue adorning a pale face with impossibly full lips and a long trench-coat hiding a body he’d privately wondered about in those moments of solitude, times when the hot jets of shower water had hidden his bitten back gasps and muffled groans as one hand roamed, the other pressed against the cool expanse of damp wall tile to keep him standing.

He willed himself to think of something else, anything to get his mind away from those feelings. Nothing seemed to work as he felt the almost nauseating wash of panic coursing through his stomach. “Hey Cas, that reminds me didn’t I make you a promise a while ago to get you hooked up with a hot chick?” Cas faced him as Dean tried to form a fake smile, his eyes falsely glinting with mischief in the hope that humour might help to alleviate his problem. “Oh. Yes.” Cas paused, the air around them still, only the peppered remarks of the beauty on the screen cutting through the silence.

“Hey, we should go out sometime again, I mean,” Dean rushed to correct himself, “to another strip club? Maybe we’ll find another nice girl there, one you haven’t traumatised yet.” He waited for Cas’s response with baited breath. Cas’s brow furrowed once more, the look of almost confusion sending a strange tingle through Dean. “Cas buddy? Are you okay you’ve zoned out on me.”

“If you think that I should engage in sexual intercourse with a woman in order to fully experience my new status as a human than perhaps we should.” His voice, still as precise and methodical as always was edged with something else, a hint of uncertainty. “Cas? What’s wrong? You don’t exactly sound thrilled at the idea,” Dean queried, realising that perhaps it really was a big deal for Cas. “I mean the guy must be what a thousand years old maybe more?” He thought to himself though quickly found the idea of Cas’s real age to be somewhat strange. It took him back sometimes to realise that he didn’t really know what Cas looked like, that the man he saw before him was merely a vessel for something extraordinary. 

“I was just wondering, you believe I should have sex; however I did not realise you were gender specific.” Dean froze as Cas’s eyes searched his for an answer. Dean’s mouth opened slightly, unable to form words yet lips parted for a voice that had been stolen by surprise. He coughed unable to do anything else but fill the sudden pause. “I, um.” He cleared his throat again and raised an arm to rub at the back of his neck, eyes breaking contact with Cas’s and dropping to the floor as Dean sensed the unstoppable prickling of blood to his cheeks, the faint flush of colour making him feel like his veins were full of fire. 

“I, I didn’t realise you were interested in dudes Cas, I mean, that you would consider that to be an option.” He forced himself to glance up again, almost painfully as Cas’s face expressed pure nonchalance, his shoulders shrugging slightly. “As I have said before the Lord does not care about sexual orientation and as I understand it the world is more understanding of all pairings so I was unsure whether you feel my experience should be solely with a woman.”

Dean was lost for words. Cas, his fallen angel was expressing interest in sleeping with another guy. Part of him felt shocked, but he sensed from the ever increasing strain against his jeans that the rest of him was pleading, aching to act out what he’d fantasised about for so long. “I am pleased you have no objections though I must admit I would not have assumed otherwise given your apparent feelings on the matter.” Dean’s blood ran cold again. 

“What, what do you mean?” His voice was horse. “Given your interest in me. I must confess that when I was in possession of my grace I was susceptible to some,” he corrected himself, “many of your thoughts toward me that I had not originally been aware of. I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable at all, forgive me I did not mean to pry, it’s simply that sometimes when you were, thinking of me I thought you were in need of assistance and so I tuned in as you say and received your thoughts.”

Dean didn’t know what to do. His heart pounded in his chest with a mixture of fear and anticipation, adrenaline coursing around his body as he tried to think of what to say. He had nothing, no excuse or apology to give. Bending his head he coughed quietly, rubbing the once again tense muscles in his neck before speaking softly. “I’m, I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t exactly think you would, find out about them. I don’t want things to be weird between us, I mean hell Cas aside from Sammy you’re just about the only friend I got left.” He refused to move his eyes back to Cas fearing he would just about burst into flames. As he made a swift plan to make his excuses and get the hell out of there Cas spoke, his gravelly voice seeming even lower than usual. “There is no need to apologise Dean, I found your thoughts to be, interesting.”

At Cas’s words Dean’s skin seemed to prickle with electricity, the faintest hairs across his skin pricking with the sudden flow of blood to the surface. “Interesting?” Dean croaked, head lifting ever so slightly, still unsure of whether he could bear to meet Cas’s gaze. “I suppose I was perplexed at first but I did not find your choice of scenarios how you’d say unappealing. In fact,” he continued, finally catching Dean’s glittering green eyes with his own drowning blue, “if I am to experience sexual contact with another person I would feel more comfortable sharing the experience with someone that I am familiar with, if you do not think it would make things, how you phrased it, weird between us.” 

“Are you, are you asking me to have sex with you?” Dean stammered, unable to believe that this was really happening. “Yes, I suppose I am. Would you accept?” Cas enquired, tilting his head to expose the column of his pale throat, the faint lines of corded muscle moving beneath his skin. Dean did not speak to Cas, did not offer him a single word of acceptance or decline, but pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind moved closer to Cas in a moment and caught his lips in a crushing kiss.


	2. Writing Their Own Script

Cas seemed to stay still at first, as though unsure of how to move but he parted his lips slowly, allowing Dean to bite down gently on his full lower lip as Cas began to mimic Dean’s movements. Dean groaned at the softness of Cas’s mouth, almost femininely plush as Cas tugged at Dean’s lip in response, hands beginning to move gently to Dean’s arms, as though he wanted to hold him and never let him go. 

His hands explored the tense muscles in Dean’s shoulders under his shirt and trailed cautiously around Dean’s neck and down his back as Dean cursed under his breath. As Dean pushed one hand under Cas’s shirt his fingers roamed, mapping out the smooth planes of taught muscle, and reaching up to brush lightly across a nipple. Cas hummed, a purr of approval as his fingers clawed into Dean’s skin, gently scratching, leaving the faintest trace. “Ouch Cas, haven’t you marked me enough already?” Dean teased, eyes guiding Cas’s to his shoulder, knowing that beneath the flimsy fabric Cas had claimed him with a scarlet handprint, a sign that Cas had chosen him from the start.

As Dean planted a kiss, soft and chaste to Cas’s mouth he moved his lips to Cas’s jaw, following the line to the sleek column of Cas’s throat and peppering the smooth skin with kisses before scraping ever so gently with his teeth. Cas smelt like vanilla and clean linen, and a hint of something else, citrus, as faint as a trace of chocolate on someone’s kiss. Dean moaned against the expanse of pale skin, the vibrations causing Cas to arch his back, groaning in appreciation before Dean moved back and captured his lips in a final kiss.

Cas broke away suddenly, leaving Dean gasping slightly for air but missing the feeling of Cas's strength against him. "Cas what's wrong?" Asked Dean, concerned. "I, um. I am unsure of how to proceed next, I mean if I am correct one participant typically assumes a more guiding role in these events. I was just wondering if you think that should be me," Cas muttered softly, a scarlet flush blossoming across his cheeks. 

"Oh, you mean whose top?" Dean smiled, placing a hand gently on Cas's shoulder as his expression softened. "I guess that's up to you Cas, I mean we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Cas nodded and looked away momentarily. "Perhaps it might be easier to decide how to carry this out if I were to select an experience of interest to me. If that would be acceptable to you I mean." He glanced back at Dean seeking his approval as Dean nodded reassuringly. "Whatever you want Cas, don't worry." As Cas closed his eyes for a moment Dean sighed, only to gasp when Cas gripped him, growling “I have decided.” Taken aback at Cas’s sudden loss of innocence, he felt himself desperate to grind against Cas as he wound a hand into Dean’s hair and tugged. 

“It seems that I will be the one taking charge Dean.” Cas’s voice was even lower, a sound of pure sex, rough as gravel and edged with desire. His perfect mouth kissed every syllable and as Dean pressed a desperate kiss against Cas’s mouth he longed to catch the words, his breath, to take every part of him that he could. Cas tugged harder at Dean’s hair causing the taller man to hiss slightly. “Don’t do that Dean.” Cas’s eyes flashed with warning as Dean saw the once brilliant blue irises darken, blown wide by sensation. 

“Fuck Cas,” Dean whimpered as Cas tugged once more at the mess of golden hair in his fingertips. The sensation was sharp but soon ebbed into a dull ache, swirling through Dean until he couldn’t stand the wait. He whined and Cas unclenched his hand, pressing both flat against Dean’s chest as he mouthed “strip” in hot, suckling kisses down his neck. 

As Dean pulled his shirt over his head he felt Cas trail those same kisses across his ribs, moving further down until he reached the waistband of Dean’s jeans. Moving back up Cas bit down gently at the soft skin beneath Dean’s clavicle, bring blood to the surface as he growled “I said strip Dean. Everything.”  
Dean writhed as Cas sucked gently at the now scarlet patch of skin, moving his tongue in tiny kitten licks as Dean slid his hands down, pushing the denim and the smooth cotton of his boxers down before biting his lip as the cool air rushed his exposed skin. “Better,” Cas murmured before brushing Dean slowly. Dean groaned, muscles flexing as he pressed into the touch seeking friction. 

“So wanton, so desperate” Cas sighed as his fingers moved teasingly, his fingertips feather light as they ghosted over Dean again and again. “Dammit Cas, I need this!” Dean snapped suddenly, body teetering dangerously on the brink of release. “Very well,” Cas muttered and before Dean had time to blink Cas pulled him onto his lap, moving his legs either side of Cas’s waist. As Dean straddled him Cas purred “if you are so in need of this I suggest you remove my clothing,” before tilting his head back against the cushion of the couch, frustratingly determined not to aid Dean. Dean’s hands made quick work of Cas’s shirt, groaning when Cas helped somewhat to shuck off his jeans, leaving only the thin barrier of Cas’s boxers between them. 

“Wait,” Dean panted as he moved momentarily, the friction against Cas causing his hips to buck. Dean reached for his discarded jeans, pulling two filmed wrapped sachets from the back pocket and flashing a perfect white smile at Cas. “Hey I’m always prepared,” he grinned before moving back to straddle Cas, both becoming lost in the sudden movements of their hips for a moment before Cas arched his back and grabbed the sachet of clear gel from Dean ripping it open with his teeth and drizzling the contents over his fingers.  
It felt cool to the touch as Cas suddenly commanded “close your eyes, do not open them until I say.” Dean longed to protest but agreed grudgingly, knowing that this had been his fantasy after all. 

Without warning Cas’s hands seemed to move like lightning and as Dean felt the cool slickness against his own skin he cried out, rocking against Cas and twisting his hands into the fabric behind Cas’s head, unable to do anything but shake. “You are so beautiful like this Dean,” Cas sighed, watching the way Dean wriggled against his touch. In the darkness it seemed to Dean that every movement was intensified by a thousand and unable to wait any longer he called out. “Cas, please, I need this. Please.” His voice was pleading, rough with desire but edged with an almost painful longing. 

“Open your eyes Dean; I want you to look at me.” As Deans eyes fluttered open he smiled. Cas’s skin was flush, the full rose tint making his blue eyes seem even deeper and a faint sheen of sweat had fallen across his brow as Cas gasped in their shared heat. As Dean kissed him he felt Cas move to discard his boxers and breaking the kiss Dean’s lips parted in a bitten back groan as Cas moved. “Gotta tell you Cas,” he paused as Cas’s body finally met his, “it’s been a long time since I was the one like this.” 

Cas growled then, a wild sound before he bucked his hips suddenly making Dean cry out. “In that case I shall make sure that this experience surpasses any you have had. You are mine Dean, I built you up again piece by piece and I have seen you imagine us like this for so long, but I could not act on my feelings. Now…” he trailed off as his hips circled, “there is nothing to stop me.” 

As Dean moved above Cas his name fell from his lips over and over, sounding so deliciously wrong to be cried out. A former angel, losing his last scraps of heavenly servitude to Dean. The thought pushed him closer to the edge as he felt his body tensing; the sensation of Cas’s fingertips digging into his hips, his burning skin and breath against Dean’s nect pooling low in Dean’s belly. “Dammit Cas, I can’t, I’m not going to last much longer.” Cas groaned again and staring into Dean’s emerald eyes pleaded “yes, please Dean, take me with you.” 

As Dean twisted one hand into the short dark hairs at the nape of Cas’s neck he cried out, white light bursting behind his eyelids and Cas’s name, like a prayer being spoken with every ounce of faith to Cas in his body echoed in the room one last time. As Dean fell over the brink he heard Cas shout his name, almost a sobbing sound and felt Cas hold onto him as though he never wanted to let him go.

Seemingly endlesss moments passed before their eyes met again and Dean winced as he broke their embrace, falling to Cas’s side and chuckling. As Cas’s head fell to Dean’s chest he sighed, a sound of pure contentment. “Dean?” “Yeah Cas?” Came the relaxed reply. “Thank you. I understand why you felt I should experience that now. It has made me feel complete.” 

Dean smiled, soft and filled with the most happiness he thought he’d felt in a long time. His eyes felt heavy and as he moved slightly to rest his head back he winced slightly, every muscle wracked with pleasurable aching. His eyes closed and as he felt the heavy comfort of sleep beginning to wash over him Cas broke the silence once again. “Perhaps, we could do this again?” Dean laughed then, a sound that filled the room and made him feel at ease. “Easy there. Maybe gimme ten minutes to recover first,” he chuckled, “but Cas?” Cas made a sound like muffled snoring and though Dean knew he couldn’t hear him he closed his eyes and whispered “thank you too.”


End file.
